Talk:Niftypedia
Admins - the sidebar needs some customizing - I'd start with a link to Sluggy.com and to Sluggy.net ... this page says regular users can't do it: the Monaco Skin Customization page El Wuffel 15:42, 31 July 2008 (UTC) There was a lot of stuff on the old wiki. Do they have that backed up anywhere? -Agent Whoa! I had no idea this existed before a couple of hours ago. This is really cool. I'm noticing there are a lot of articles that contain spoiler info, such as Torg killing Cloney at the end of Dangerous Days Ahead--or the fact that Cloney exists, for that matter. The fact that this info is present isn't a bad thing--in fact, in many cases, it's damn near crucial--but for readers who are just trying to identify one character or find good places to jump into the archive, learning this stuff too early just about murders those stories. So, what I'm proposing is this: One, for articles that contain some spoiler info--which might well be a majority of the articles in Niftypedia--we move all the really major spoilers to their own section at the very end. We divide that section by storyline, so the reader only has to read the parts about stories they've already read (unless they're just okay with having things spoiled, but at least this way, they know it's coming). Two, for those articles that are spoilers in and of themselves, we put a big warning at the beginning, noting which story (or stories) the article will spoil. This way, no one will accidentally learn something they really didn't want to know before reading about it in the comic. To show you what I'm talking about, I've added a makeshift Spoiler Warning header and a Spoilers section to the articles on Cloney and Chaz, respectively. Note the large blank space between the header and the text of the article, and between the paragraphs on particular stories in the Spoilers section, so as to minimize the likelihood of the reader glancing down and finding out exactly what the warning is talking about. What I'd really like to do is, have a template that does what I just did, with the option of specifying which story gets spoiled (that may require two templates). I'd create it myself, except that if you're not a coder (which, I'm afraid, I'm not), the Wikia guide to creating templates is pretty much incomprehensible. StoneRaven 15:29, 14 August 2009 (UTC) : I thought pretty much the same thing earlier, up to an including that someone else than me needs to code it. I did manage to piece together what might be used after a regular spoiler warning (that says "spoilers") to emphasize major spoilers: :I do think we need a template where you can just enter the name of the story that gets spoiled and it will be linked to, or something like that. Ville V. Kokko 07:56, 19 August 2009 (UTC) : :I made the spoiler template for you. Check out its usage at the Chaz page, Cloney is still StoneRaven's original, if you want to compare the two. Bopjensen 18:25, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Categories Er... are you sure the main page needs to be in the Bun-bun Category? Ville V. Kokko 09:01, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Ideas for new pages So I made some edits a long time ago, but I'm just coming back to this wiki, and I'd like to come up with some good community projects for things that need doing. * Intro to sluggy: some of the key stories, either favorites of the wikipedians, or Prerequisites for understanding certain pieces. For example, That Which Redeems and That Which Redeems II make probably my favorite story in the archives, but to make any sense of them, you'd probably want to read at least Torg Goes to Hell (story). Or if someone hasn't read the full archives but wants to know what Oasis is all about (or maybe you just want a refresher), it'd be nice to have a list of the 3 or 4 most important chapters (say, The Isle of Doctor Steve (Chapter), Fire and Rain (chapter), Phoenix Rising, and bROKEN). * Storyline summaries: This was started, but stalled out around Oceans Unmoving (chapter). It's kind of boring sometimes (the filler!), and certainly slow if you include the statistics (are we still doing this?) But it'd be really nice to be able to link to any storyline and have the summary and links to the comic. * Speculation: Most people are probably more interested in what will happen next than what happened in 2002. It'd be cool to start some "Theory" pages, maybe get people betting on what will happen. I think we'd get more edits on those kind of pages than on Flaky, for example. :I don't have any real ideas on this, I'm just popping in to say the only thing that comes to mind, which is: you can probably make sense of That Which Redeems without reading the earlier stories (except the one with Mosp, I suppose), it just won't be as epic. Ville V. Kokko 08:00, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Templates Hi, after doing a spoiler template I tried to do a Character Infobox template. You can se the result at the Sam page. The basics are working fine, but I can't get the image inclusion to work, I intend to have the character portrait just below the name in the box. I am slowly getting the hang of this template building, so if you want any other templates, just ask and I will try it out. Also, feel free to ask for other information to put in the character infobox. I am considering association (Recurring character/Hereti-corp/Holiday/etc.), storyline(s), current status (alive, dead, stasis, demon, unknown, undead) Bopjensen 09:57, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Current storyline Hi, I added a section on the front page called "current storyline". The idea is that it should always contain links to the most relevant pages for the current storyline running in sluggy freelance. Please help with keeping it updated. Bopjensen 09:33, August 18, 2011 (UTC)